


The New Vampire in Town

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Die Schule der kleinen Vampire | School for Vampires
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly turned vampire girl named Demetria gets schooled when she is accepted into the Vampire Academy, she is unlike the many other vampire students she goes to classes with, but she learns that the only way to be accepted is to be herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written in January and I just now decided to make it into a story. This is based on the German cartoon series known as The School for Little Vampires and it's based on a childrens' book from the 1980's. I love this series so much, even if I haven't seen a lot of the episodes in my native language of English, but I am glad to have found it and was able to watch the series and still do on YouTube, even if I don't speak or understand German, but I'm actually learning by watching this series. This is also based on an RP with my good friend AnnaleaseTurner who was kind enough to to do it with me with our OC's, also Fou is here, she is not MY OC, she belongs to FinnishVampire who kindly let me borrow her. Everyone else belongs to this wonderful series I hope gets a US release sometime. Read & Review!

Like all days where class is in session at the Vampire Academy, it was night time and all the mortals who lived in the village among the castle they believed was abandoned or haunted due to never seeing any of the creature of the night students or faculty come out, due to the fact they can never see the sun. The stars shined like diamonds in the clear endless sky with darkness taking over and the vampires were awake and living like the humans, though believed them to be very different and rarely had contact with them.

A girl with platinum blonde, almost white hair walked nervously down the corridor. She looked timid and unsure.

There was no one also in the hallways just then, but there was a very tall figure with a tall top hat with a cane and he had piercing red eyes. He looked down at the girl. "You must be our newest student, yes?"

The girl looked up at him and jumped back a step from surprise. "Y-Yes, sir..." she stutters.

"Come with me, child..." he told her, his voice slightly overbearing, but not intentionally so as he seemed to slither down the hallways to take her to the room where all the students feared of being sent to at most times.

The girl followed, looking nervous. The man opened the double doors, allowing the girl to go in first and stand in front of the desk with a large chair. There was also a sleeping brown-furred wolf that was by the desk. He woke up with a yawn, sounding more like a puppy than a bloodthirsty carnivore and looked nervous at the girl, even if she was more to him. The girl looked extremely nervous.

The man looked at the paper before the girl. "Demetria, is it? It says you need a bit of extra help yourself in the department of your lifestyle... No need to worry, not everyone makes the 'perfect' creature of the night much like our very own Dracula."

Demetria nodded. She was new to being a vampire.

"This might sound odd to you, but almost everyone here was born a vampire, but some can be bitten," the count told her gently. "I just hope to see some progress from you during your time in this school. Can you promise me to try your level best, but you might have to bounce ahead in your comfort zone for when we have our school inspector visit."

"I-I promise." she says quietly. She tugged on the braid of her hair.

"Now, let's get someone to help you out a little," the count looked at the files of his students, finding someone who could show the new girl around. "Oh, how about Wren?" He sent out a call for the latest new student of the school, probably to help the newest girl understand the situation.

There came a young vampire girl with very, very pale skin, wavy black hair tied with red bows in pigtails, a coal black short-sleeved top, shorts, silver tights, black boots and black finger-less gloves. "You wanted to see me, Count?"

Demetria looked at Wren. She felt plain compared to the beauty of the girl.

"Wren, will you kindly show around Demetria?" the count requested from her.

The gothling vampire smirked. "What's in it for me?" 

"WREN..." the count nearly sounded scolding.

"I kid, I kid," Wren laughed, then came to the new girl. "Come on, let me show you the REAL way around this school. Anything to get out of another dance class with Lady Kryptina."

Demetria followed Wren. "Thank you, sir." she tells the Count.

"Have a good day, girls." the count told them.

Wren went with Demetria as the doors mysteriously shut behind them. "Now, let me say this now, never EVER get sent in there, it'll be your worst nightmare."

Demetria looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asks.

"The Count can be pretty strict sometimes," Wren told her. "He's pretty cool sometimes, but if you do something wrong, you'd be better off losing your head."

Demetria nodded.

"Now, come with me," Wren walked with Demetria down the hall. "I know it looks big right now, but it's actually pretty easy once you find out your way. Over here is Professor Oxford's room," she opened the door to the empty classroom with a large blackboard with tabled desks on each layer close to the door like in a college classroom. "He usually teaches things like history and any sort of vampire technique, like there's bat transformation, hypnotism, and blood thirst."

Demetria nodded slowly.

Wren then took the girl into the dining room, which used to be like a formal dining hall with a table, candlelight and even a chandelier, but since there were more students joining the school, it looked like a normal school cafeteria. Though, it was still dimly lit and many tables and chairs about with a bar to get food and trays with. 

"This is where we'll eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner," Wren explained in the tour. "My uncle cooks the meals here, sometimes I get to leave class early and help him."

Demetria nodded. "Ah, okay." she says. She offered a timid smile.

Wren smiled, then came into the coffin room. "And this is where we'll sleep through the daytime and wake up at night, we usually get woken up because either way, it's dark when we sleep." 

There came a midnight blue kitten who mewed and nuzzled against Wren.

"Hey, Morty!" Wren happily picked up the kitten with a smile.

Demetria looked at the cat, smiling. She loved animals.

"Demetria, this is Morty," Wren held the kitten in her arm. "I adopted her last year... She's named after my late mother."

Demetria smiled a little. "She's a cutie." she says softly.

The kitten mewed at her with a smile.

"Yeah, I never had a pet back home." Wren smiled as she nuzzled her kitten back.

Demetria reached out to pet the kitten. Morty allowed Demetria to pet her, smiling as she gently purred. Demetria smiled. One thing that made her feel normal again was animals.

"Come on, let's continue, Morty, would you like to come with us?" Wren asked her kitten.

Morty mewed in agreement. Demetria followed Wren.

Wren then showed Demetria the gym. "And this is where we do many things like play 'Batball', train for the 'Vampire Olympics', and sometimes even," she then shuddered. "Dance lessons..."

Demetria nodded, listening closely.

Wren kept going along with Demetria behind her. "Oh, hi, Auntie Fou." she smiled at the adult vampire woman in front of them.

The woman had long ebony hair with very ivory skin with a sickly white shirt, black skirt, and black shoes. She looked down at Wren with a smile. "Hello, dear... Why aren't you in class?"

"Showing the new girl around." Wren answered casually.

Demetria hid behind Wren nervously, shyly.

"Oh, hello, there," the woman bent down to the girls' height. "Welcome to the Vampire Academy. My name is Festorina Fouella Fang, but you can call me Fou, everybody does, I'm not Wren's biological aunt, but she calls me 'Auntie' because I'm rather close with her Uncle Nestor, we usually cook meals together."

"She's like a step-mother, only she doesn't make me do chores and mooch off my dad." Wren said to Demetria.

Demetria smiled shyly. She held out a shaky hand to be shook.

Fou smiled, shaking her hand fondly. "I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Wren stared an octopus that Fou had caught that was trying to escape. "Oh, that reminds me, I should show you Missy!"

Demetria smiled at the woman. She then looked at the octopus. "Aww, the octopus is cute." she says quietly.

Fou chuckled as she grabbed the octopus and held it close to her. "They're very slippery fella's though."

"Sometimes I have to watch them while in the kitchen." Wren made that sound like the most boring thing in the world, which to her, it really was.

"Can I touch it?" Demetria asks them both. She was acting less shy around Wren at least.

Fou and Wren blinked.

"Sure, dear... He might shiver though." Fou held out the squishy cephlapod for Demetria to touch.

Demetria reached out and gently touched the octopus' head. The octopus shivered a little, its tentacles dancing.

Fou smiled. "She seems nice..."

"Yeah, though kinda quiet." Wren shrugged.

Demetria giggled. She pet it's head lightly. The octopus looked up to her, blinking a bit. Morty was merely licking her paw and mewing a little loudly about the sea creature.

"You are cute, like Morty is cute." Demetria smiled.

Morty had a small smirk, seeming to understand that.

"Animal lover?" Fou highly assumed.

Demetria nodded. "I love animals! I wanted to be a vet before..." she trails off.

"Interesting, I used to work at the circus before I came here." Fou smiled.

Demetria smiled at Fou.

"Well, I'll let you continue the tour, I have a lunch to assist with." Fou smiled, taking the octopus with her.

Wren waved to her, then looked back to Demetria. "If you like animals, you should meet Missy!"

Demetria looked sad the octopus was taken away but turned to Wren. "Who's that?" She asks softly.

Wren grinned then.

Wren had taken Demetria to a secret passageway she was taught that was beneath the school and they were by the beaches of the moat outside the school. She took out a sardine out of her pocket which smelled a bit fowl. The smell attracted bubbles into the water which made a pink sea monster with pronounced eyelashes and lips, she didn't look at all dangerous, but looked very friendly and smiled to the girls, wondering who the blonde one was.

"She's gorgeous..." Demetria says softly. She covered her cheeks, shy.

The monster leaned out to Demetria, sniffing her, then smiled.

"I guess you could say she's the school mascot." Wren shrugged, not sure what purpose Missy really served in the school when she would be out here all the time.

Demetria blushed and smiled back.

"Missy, this is Demetria, she's new in school." Wren explained.

The monster named Missy then nuzzled against the vampire girl, smiling fondly. Demetria smiled and hugged her gently. Missy purred in the hug, then looked at Wren, seeming to be waiting for something.

"Alright, alright, sheesh!" Wren took the sardine out and threw it like a softball to go into the monster's mouth. 

Missy caught the fish in her mouth, happily eating it and musing in her moans right now.

Demetria smiled and glanced at Wren. She liked Missy. "What do we have to see next?" She asks.

"Well, there is one thing I should warn you about..." Wren told Demetria a little cautiously. "See that house over there?" She pointed over beyond the castle's fog to show there was a malevolent looking home that seemed to be more into the village than the school zone.

Demetria nodded. "Yes..." she says softly. She itched her neck.

"That's Polidori's place," Wren explained. "He lives there and he believes in us, he often tries to invade the school with wooden stakes and garlic, but don't worry, he's not that good. He always fails and no one in the village believes him."

Demetria gave a nod. She looked at Wren, blushing as she asked her question. "Were you bitten or born a vampire?" She asks softly.

"Bitten," Wren rubbed her neck. "Funny story... You see, I was a half-mortal before I came here actually."

Demetria smiled softly. At least she wasn't the only one bitten.

"You know, my uncle was bitten too." Wren told the girl.

Demetria looked surprised but pleased. "Wow..." She says softly.

"Oh, yeah," Wren nodded. "100 years before I was born, my mother and him decided to go out into the world and try to become functional people since they were adults now. He came to this very village and my mother went to a different one, he then came to her and revealed he was now a vampire and had taken the job for janitory assistance here, then a long time after that, my mother fell in love with a mortal man and I came into the picture."

Demetria smiled gently. She itched her neck though.

Wren then took Demetria inside for a bit more of the tour, then came into Kryptina's room which had a simulation bedroom. "We do a lot of physical things with Lady Kryptina... One big test is that we sample going into human's rooms at night and sneaking up on them so we can feed on them without waking them. It's harder than it sounds."

Demetria covered the spot on her neck where she was bitten.


	2. Chapter 2

The tour soon was finished and the girls were walking down the hall again.

"So, Demetria, you think you're gonna like going to the school for little vampires?" Wren asked with a friendly smile.

"I think so..." Demetria grins.

"I can't wait for you to meet the others, they're a lot better than the kids in my old school." Wren beamed.

Demetria nodded, though she would probably start of being crippled by nerves.

"Stick with me, I'll help ya." Wren nudged a little.

There came a bat flying through the window and there was a poof cloud which became one of the students, a boy with a flock of black hair, green suit-like coat with a red tie, green shorts, and blue shoes. "Hi, Wren!"

"Hi, Oskar," Wren smiled, then looked to the new girl in school. "Demetria, this is Oskar, he's Count von Horrificus's nephew."

Demetria gave a tiny smile, but hid behind Wren, nervously. 

Wren looked down. "Hey, it's okay... Oskar won't bite..." she then lowered her voice. "Trust me, he won't, he's afraid of blood..."

Oskar looked a little sheepish, shuffling his foot. "Thanks for not rubbing it in like SOME people..."

Demetria looked at him. She took a deep breath and held out her hand.

Oskar came over to Demetria and shook her hand. "Welcome to our school."

"Thank you, I'm kind of nervous." she says quietly.

"Oh, going to a new school can do that for you," Oskar smiled. "We were all new once."

Demetria smiled. The other students were coming down the hall then.

Wren felt a punch in her back and she glared back behind her with a sigh. "Hi, Stoker..."

Demetria yelped, jumping away from Stoker.

Stoker smirked as he caught a glimpse of Demetria. "Say, Wren, who's your cute friend?"

"No one you're going to bully." Wren glared at him.

Demetria hid behind Oskar. Stoker and Wren then had one of their famous fights.

"There they go again..." a crimson-haired vampire girl sighed.

"We got to keep those two apart..." Oskar added.

Demetria gulped and headed to stop them though. Wren and Stoker stopped when the girl was in between them and they turned, turning each other's backs to the other, glaring at the other.

"He started it..." Wren muttered.

"You started it, you... you... Pigtail wearer!" Stoker tried to argue.

"B-Both of you stop!" Demetria says sharply and nervously.

"Okay, I will." Wren said.

Stoker growled, still angry with Wren. 

"Don't pay any attention to Stoker, he just liked to pick fights." Oskar advised Demetria.

Demetria looked nervous and angry. She was quiet and shy, but hated fighting and would actually do that to get her point across.

"You okay?" Oskar attempted to soothe her.

Demetria looked at Oskar. Her eyes looked mad and dark. "I hate fighting..." she says.

"It's okay..." Oskar continued. "It's going to be alright..."

Demetria looked at him. She then calmed down, looking her shy self again.

"Fighting is indeed wrong..." the smallest vampire commented, he seemed to be dressed like a sailor and had a large sun hat.

Demetria looked at the small vampire. She practically melted, he was adorable.

"Hello..." the little one looked up to her with an equally shy smile.

Demetria held out a shaky hand. "I'm Demetria." she says softly.

The little one took her hand gently. "I'm Klot!"

Demetria smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you, Klot." she says.

Klot giggled, feeling happy around the new girl.

"Welcome to our school, Demetria, I'm Grufftine, you already know Stoker, Wren, and Oskar," the red clad girl introduced. "Tinto's probably in the library... I swear he lives there..."

Demetria looked nervous as someone else came up too.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Grufftine stood her distance, thinking she might have bothered the girl.

"Let her breathe, people, let her breathe." Wren told her closest friends in the school, even Stoker counted though they annoyed each other half the time.

"So many people at once." she whispers softly.

Wren hummed, then looked to her classmates. "Any classes?"

"Not until after lunch." Grufftine told her.

"Why don't we hang out in the coffin room?" Wren offered to help relax Demetria.

Demetria gave a small nod. Wren smiled, then took her to the private coffin room for the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

"Feeling better, Demetria?" Wren asked as she sat next to the girl, stroking Morty in her lap.

Demetria took a few deep breaths, then nodded. "Yeah." she says softly.

"I'm so sorry about that crowd..." Wren soothed.

Demetria shook her head. "Not your fault." she says softly.

"I'm just glad you didn't run into Nofre, you'd be in trouble then." Wren said as she continued to pet her kitty.

Demetria tilted her head. Who was that?

"Nofre," Wren rolled her eyes. "She's from Egypt and a vampire princess... She thinks she's so special because of her connections and birth rights..."

"Oh..." Demetria says, surprised a little.

"I just ignore her, I find her more annoying than pretty or bossy." Wren slightly rolled her eyes about how the 'royal pain the fang' would act on a regular basis.

Demetria nodded.

"Just stick with me, kid, I'll help ya out." Wren winked.

Demetria smiled and looked around the coffin room.

"I know, it's not much, but it's all we got." Wren told the girl gently.

"I-I've never slept in a c-coffin..." Demetria slightly stutters.

"Oh, no doubt, it's weird at first, but you really get used to it overtime." Wren advised.

Demetria looked at her, and smiled timidly. "How long did it take you?" She asks softly.

"I can fall asleep anywhere, I'd say the first morning is stiff, but the third or fourth night should do you just fine, if you have trouble sleeping, just gently shake me awake." Wren advised the best she could.

Demetria nodded, and looked grateful. She retied her hair-do.

Wren hugged Morty. "Still, come get me if you have trouble."

Demetria came over and hugged her friend.

Wren blinked. "You're hugging me?" She sounded surprised.

Demetria nodded.

Wren smiled softly. "Oh, okay... Strangers usually don't like me, but okay."

"You're my friend, and so nice." she says softly.

Wren smiled. "Oh..."

Demetria smiled back. "Yeah." she says, happier.

"Awesome!" Wren smiled. "Um, do you have any questions about school?"

Demetria shook her head, letting her go to make neither of them uncomfortable.

"Well, I can say that on some nights, we're free to go around the village, or lounge by the beach, stuff like that for leisure." Wren said with a smile.

"Oh." Demetria says, giving a nod.

"Yeah, we can go out to the movies on a school night." Wren grinned, sounding slightly mischevious.

Demetria smiled. "Movies?" She asks, shy slightly again, but excited.

"Yeah, there's a movie theater in the village, it's faster if you fly over." Wren explained with a smile.

Demetria bit her lip. She didn't know everything of being a vampire yet.

"Don't worry, Demetria, I'll help you." Wren assured her with a smile.

Demetria smiled happily at Wren.

Wren smiled, then decided to get a string, then knelt back next to Demetria. "Ever play 'Bat's Cradle'?"

Demetria shook her head. "I've played 'Cat's Cradle'." she says.

"I grew up with that too, Grufftine taught me 'Bat's Cradle'." Wren said to her.

Demetria smiled. Wren explained to Demetria of the game which sounded very similiar to Cat's Cradle and when she pulled the strings in the end, it made a shape like a spider or a skull with cross bones to fit her dark overtone. Demetria grinned, this was cooler than Cat's Cradle.

Wren fiddled around with the strings again, then made a shape into Demetria's face as if by magic. "Ta-da!"

Demetria grinned, happily and in awe. "Wow!" She gasps.

Wren giggled a little with glee. Demetria grinned at Wren.

"You wanna try?" Wren offered.

Demetria nodded. "Guide me how to?" She asks.

"Okay, let me try..." Wren said then tried to explain the process slowly to Demetria the best she could.

Morty stretched a bit, then curled up in a fur ball to take a nap. Demetria tried following it closely.

"It takes practice." Wren advised.

Demetria stuck her tongue out slightly as she concentrated. Wren scooted back a little and watched Demetria do her level best with the activity. Demetria didn't manage it the first time.

"Oh, don't give up, I believe in you." Wren coached.

"Which is very rare..." a voice was heard and a strange man came downstairs, he looked like someone from a very dated B movie satire with long flowing blonde hair, a black suit jacket, black finger-less gloves, and black pants with black shoes.

"Uncle Nestor!" Wren clung to the man.

Demetria yelped and hid in a coffin. She left it open a crack to look through.

Wren snuggled against the man. "Where have you been? I was hoping to see you during the tour with the new student!"

"I'm sorry, dear, but you know my workplace in the school," Nestor hugged her back, then looked around. "Um, where IS the new student?"

Wren looked around. "She was just here..."

Demetria covered her face in the coffin. She shivered. Nestor and Wren looked into the coffin after Nestor lifted the top.

"My dear, don't be afraid..." Nestor held out his hand. "I won't hurt you."

Demetria slowly uncovered her eyes and peeked up at him.

Nestor smiled at her. "It's okay... I can imagine how you feel, this place frightened me when I first came here."

Demetria slowly took his hand, he seemed friendly enough. "Yeah..." she says softly.

Nestor smiled, helping Demetria out gently. "Don't tell me... You were just bitten."

Demetria nodded. "About two days ago..." she says quietly.

"Take it from us, you'll be fine, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but you'll adjust," Nestor told her in a fatherly-like tone, mostly due to now having responsible for Wren's well-being more than the other students. "Why don't you come help in the kitchen? Wren was just about to."

"I love how you say I like to do things I never agree with." Wren glanced up at the man.

Demetria smiled. "I'd love to help." she says, slightly braver.

"I would love for you to help," Nestor smiled. "Has Wren shown you the kitchen yet?"

"No, Wren hasn't." the gothic vampire girl spoke up for herself.

Demetria hadn't planned to answer for Wren.

"Well, come with me anyway." Nestor laughed a little.

Wren saw them leaving as she had her arms folded, then watched them leave. "I might as well go too... I'll get my apron though..." She went to her coffin to get something out of her backpack.

Morty walked up to Demetria and Nestor. 'Such a lovely girl you are, Demetria.'

Demetria looked at Morty and blinked. She then gave a tiny smile.

"There's something Wren doesn't know about her kitten." Nestor said as they were alone with the feline. "Go ahead, Morty, speak."

The kitten put a paw to her muzzle and cleared her throat. "Hello, dear..."

Demetria waved. "Hi." she says softly.

"Don't worry, I won't overwhelm you, we'll take this slowly, step by step." Morty told the girl.

Demetria nodded. "Okay." she says softly.

"I'm just glad I can still be with my daughter even if she doesn't realize it." Morty smiled, hinting who she really was, even though she was a kitten.

Demetria blinked, then understood. She almost started to cry with how sweet that was. Nestor took out a hanky for Demetria as she looked like she was about to cry.

Demetria covered her eyes with it. "So sweet~" she whispers.

Morty smiled.

Wren came back with her apron. "Ready to go?"

Morty mewed and jumped into the girl's arms.

Demetria wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yeah." she says.

The others went into the kitchen to make lunch for the school. Wren sat in her usual spot which was to look after the food that would be cooked so it wouldn't get up and walk away. She thought it was so boring sometimes. Nestor started up the kitchen to get started after he wetted his hands and dried them. Demetria waited to be assigned a task.

"I hope you can stomach the food." Wren warned Demetria due to the odd dishes she and the others were often served.

"I should do." she says softly. She would have to anyway.

Nestor stirred some chopped up tentacles in a pot, he smiled at how it smelled, he seemed to like a lot of things a lot of people didn't and was very disgusting himself. Demetria watched, looking ill. Was that the octopus from earlier? Wren was playing with Morty a little on the floor. Nestor took out a few eyeballs that came from toads and put them into the soup broth. Demetria had to look away.

"I told you, weird, and I thought my old school served garbage, though this tastes a lot better now that I'm a vampire." Wren said, seeing how disgusted Demetria appeared to be.

Demetria looked at her. She took a few shaky breaths.

"Hey, you okay?" Wren scooted to Demetria.

Demetria nodded quickly. "I just don't like eating things that were once living." shevsays quietly.

Nestor heard that. "Oh, you're a vegetarian too? No problem, I have extra food for any vegetarians like Oskar."

Demetria looked sheepish, but smiled. "What food?" She asks gently.

"Well, we have things like vampy burgers," Nestor explained. "They're like veggie burgers in the mortal world."

Demetria nodded. "Thank you... I'm sorry to be a nuisance." she says softly.

"Oh, don't worry, dear, you're still new and things are very different for you," Nestor sympathized. He was almost done after with much assistance. "Girls, why don't you go in the dining hall now and wait with the others? I'm just about finished."

"Please make potato bug salad." Wren hoped for her uncle's favorite recipes as they walked out together.

Demetria looked at Wren. "Are... Are we friends?" She then asks softly, unsure of if the girl counted her as a friend.

Wren looked back to her. "Of course... If you want to be... I have a hard time making friends, but if you'd like to be friends, I'd love to be your friend."

Demetria smiled sweetly. "I'd love to be friends." she says. She wasn't overbearing though with sweetness.

"Then it's settled, we're friends." Wren smiled as they stood next to the dining hall door before anyone else got there.

Demetria looked slightly more confident. Maybe she needed good friends to help her not be so shy.

"Come on, let's go in now so it's not too crowded for you." Wren suggested.

Demetria nodded and went with Wren. She felt happy to have a friend. Wren and Demetria came in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to the dining room, it used to be like a fancy dinner table like in a mansion, but since we got more students coming in, Uncle Nestor remodeled it." Wren explained.

Demetria smiled. "He designs things too?" She asks.

"He does so much for everyone here," Wren explained. "He cooks, cleans up, repairs things, protects us when the teachers have to leave the school for a bit..."

Demetria looked determined. "I shall make it my mission to help!" She announces, not believing anyone else other than they were there at the moment.

Wren blinked, but laughed a little. "Nice enthusiasm."

Soon enough, lunch started and Wren and Demetria claimed their meals like the others, then they left the line to look for a place to sit. Demetria blushed, grinning sheepishly. Wren and Demetria had their lunches.

"So, where would you like to sit?" Wren asked her.

Demetria looked around. "Somewhere near the door?" She asks softly.

"If you'd like." Wren smiled, then went with her there as there was someone already at the table.

This vampire girl had wild blood red hair with a hint of cream streaks, a purple bow in her hair with a skull in the center, a tattered short-sleeved green top that showed her belly, a purple skirt, black boots, and black finger-less gloves. "Oh, I didn't think I was gonna have company." She looked up.

"Sorry, Batoria, we didn't see you there." Wren told the girl.

Demetria blinked, but kept calm. 

"Hey, you're that new kid," the girl, Batoria, pointed to Demetria. "My name's Batoria, Grufftine is my cousin."

Demetria offered a timid wave. If she spoke, she would end up running.

"She's really shy, Bats." Wren told one of her best friends she made in this school.

"Ah, okay, I understand..." Batoria smiled friendly, though she looked dark and sneaky.

Demetria gave a timid smile. Batoria, Wren, and Demetria went to eating. 

"Hopefully she'll be adjusted within a week or two." Wren said.

"Ah, yes." Batoria gave an understanding nod.

Demetria tried her 'Vampy burger'. Batoria and Wren continued to eat their squid and eye of newt soup. 

Wren took a sip of her drink, then realized they forgot to get one for Demetria. "Oh, want some?"

Demetria looked at it curiously. "What is it?" She asks softly.

"Tomato juice," Wren informed her. "We're not allowed to drink actual blood until graduation."

Demetria nodded. "Thank you." she says softly.

"'Cept Oskar!" Stoker overheard that. "He'll NEVER drink it, he'll be a failure as a vampire and bring the end of the world as we know it!"

"Stuff it, Stoker, nobody asked you!" Wren glared at him.

Demetria even glared at Stoker. "Then I guess I will too." she huffs.

Stoker scoffed at the girls, then ate. "Everybody knows real vampires are men."

Batoria looked at him, but had a sneaky smile, she was going to let that comment slide.

"Bats, what're you--" Wren saw this.

Batoria shushed her. "You're right, Stoker, women can't do anything for themselves."

Demetria looked at Batoria.

"You defendin' me?" Stoker sounded pleased.

"Yes, um, would you be a dear and get me one of those desserts by the trashcans?" Batoria asked him.

Stoker smirked, then went to go over and do what she asked him to do, then when he did, a giant inflatable monster came out from the trashcan that looked menacing. The boy vampire let out a startled scream, transformed into a bat and flew away frantically, obviously afraid. Demetria gulped and hid her face. The other students laughed at Stoker's case of bad luck, feeling he deserved it.

"Don't worry, it's a fake." Batoria whispered to Demetria.

Demetria looked at Batoria. "It kinda scared me." she says softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Demetria..." Batoria soothed. "I didn't mean to scare YOU too..." 

Wren was too busy laughing at Stoker. Demetria smiled weakly.

Oskar walked over, having seen Stoker on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, no thanks to you!" Stoker slapped his hands away and stormed off in a huff. 

"Hey, why don't we see a movie after class?" Wren offered.

Demetria saw Oskar and Stoker and scowled at Stoker's back. She gave a vague agreement to Wren and went to check Oskar was okay. 

Oskar rubbed his hands, glaring as Stoker left. "What a grouch..." he muttered.

"Are you okay?" Demetria asks him, gently.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Oskar smiled small to the girl. "Don't let him get you down, he's just a bully and not worth anyone's time."

Demetria smiled slightly then.

"Is there anything I could ever do for you?" Oskar offered.

Demetria shook her head gently. She didn't want to put him out.

"Let me know if you need anything," Oskar smiled at the girl, and noticed her lunch. "You eat vampy burgers too? I never knew another vegetarian vampire before."

"I can't eat anything that used to be living..." she says. Sure plants and vegetables, etc. were living, but they didn't really have blood.

"Oh, I know what you mean, blood makes me pass out all the time and the bugs just make me feel queasy." Oskar admitted, not sounding ashamed with his nature.

Demetria smiled. She really liked Oskar.

"It's not all bad." Oskar assured her, still smiling. He might have had a menacing uncle in his family, but he was actually nice and helpful.

Demetria looked happily at Oskar.

"Here, why don't you have some of my juice?" Oskar offered, seeing she was running low.

"Oh, you don't have to..." she says softly. She didn't want to be a bother.

"I don't mind, keep up your strength." Oskar assured her.

Deme smiled softly and offered him half her burger. Oskar smiled at the girl.

"I think Oskar has a new love of his life." Batoria teased.

Wren chuckled, nudging the punk vampire girl. Demetria smiled back. She didn't hear Batoria.


	5. Chapter 5

After a little while, lunch was over and Wren was taking Demetria to Professor Oxford's class.

"Hey, Professor Ox." Wren greeted.

"Wren, I have asked you more than a thousand times to never call me that," Oxford told the girl, having actually told her a bunch of times, then looked to Demetria. "Oh, you're the new girl, stay here with me before I let you sit down, alright?"

Demetria looked nervous, but nodded. "Yes, sir." she says.

"Thank you, young miss." Oxford said to her as he continued to write on the board and even put his name on it so Demetria would learn his name easily.

Demetria stood where he wanted her. The other students got in and sat in their respective tables.

Oxford then turned to the class. "Good evening, students... We have a new member in our little school family, everybody, meet Demetria."

"Hello, Demetria." the class greeted.

"Let's see, where can we seat you?" Oxford looked among the students.

A red-haired boy in green looked really interested in sitting with the new girl. Demetria looked nervous as she was introduced.

"Why don't you sit next to Ashley for now?" Oxford gestured to the boy in question.

The boy waved to show Demetria who he was.

Demetria went to sit in the spot next to him. "Hi." she says softly.

"Hello, I'm Ashley, welcome to our school, Demetria." the boy welcomed her, showing very proper and elegant manners.

Demetria reached out a hand to be shook. Though it shook as she was so nervous. Ashley shook her hand, smiling to her. Oxford then got on with the lesson about hypnotism and the history of it. Stoker was falling asleep behind his desk, Tinto was focusing really hard, taking notes even if he didn't have to, Grufftine had mixed feelings, Klot looked a little nervous, and Wren was trying to balance her pencil. Demetria paid attention.

Oxford then looked to his students. "Demetria, have you hypnotized someone before?"

"N-No, sir... I-I was turned t-two days ago..." Demetria says quietly, stuttering and blushing shyly.

"Well, that's quite alright, when we practice it tomorrow, I'll have someone guide you through it, and welcome to the underworld." Oxford told her gently.

Demetria smiled weakly. The princess of the class was quietly chuckling and rolling her made-up eyes. What a loser. Demetria looked at her, hearing the chuckling. Oxford turned his back to continue the lesson.

The princess girl looked back to Demetria, sensing her stares. "What?"

"Why are you laughing at me?" She asks.

"You're amusing for a vampire." the girl had her smarmy smile, looking like a true show-off.

Demetria turned around then, back to paying attention. The princess chuckled about poor Demetria, giving her a cold shoulder. Ashley frowned deeply, how dare Nofre put down the poor new student? Demetria blushed slightly. She sunk lower in her seat. Oxford warned the students that there would be an upcoming test, in which only Tinto cheered for. 

"Oh, and sometime next month, Ravena will be returning to the school, I trust you all will look forward to that." Oxford smiled.

"I know Tinto will." Wren teased a bit.

Demetria looked at Wren.

"Wrendolyn..." Oxford got on her.

"Alright, alright, sorry, Tinto." Wren quickly apologized.

"That's okay, Wren." Tinto glared at her for calling him out like that.

"And the name is Wren."

Demetria hid a tiny smile.

Oxford let out a long-suffering sigh and continued with the announcements. "Also, remember, little vampires, don't forget to train for this years Vampire Olympics."

"Yes, Professor Oxford." the students responded back.

Demetria looked confused.

"Ah, it appears Miss Demetria is not familiar with our customs, would anyone care to tell her?" Oxford prompted.

Tinto raised his hand and stood in his desk. "The Vampire Olympics are a sports event for the school that come once a year. We all participate in a series of physical challenges for the teachers and the winner gets to honor their family. So far, thanks to Oskar last year, it has all been the von Horrificus clan. But don't feel bad if you lose, it's not about winning, it's about fun."

Demetria almost looked like she wanted the floor to eat her whole.

"Yes, thank you, Tinto, you're all dismissed." Oxford told them.

Classes were over and the girls were now in their coffin room.


	6. Chapter 6

Nofre was reading a fashion magazine, Grufftine was feeding her pet spider, Wren was sitting with Morty and Demetria, and Batoria was writing in her notebook. Demetria looked up at the ceiling. Nofre wished she were home so she could have servants to do what she asked them to, she would try to round up everybody against Demetria and downsize her, just because she was the new girl.

Wren had pulled her bootlace off and slid it up and down to play with Morty who was mewing wildly due to the playing. A familiar vampire bat was flying out the window as it passed the girls' room window. Demetria blinked, looking at it. The bat was Oskar and he seemed to be going into the village right now. Demetria wished she knew how to turn into a bat.

"Hey, why don't we have our own slumber party here?" Grufftine spoke up.

"Uhh, because slumber parties are for baby bats, brainless." Nofre scoffed.

Batoria glared at her. "Well, I still like slumber parties."

"Me too," Wren added in. "You don't have to come, Princess Stuffy."

"I never had a slumber party... Not even before..." Demetria trails off.

The other girls looked to her.

"Would you like to come to ours?" Gruffine offered to her with a friendly smile.

Demetria smiled softly, shyly. "If that's okay." she says softly.

"It's fine with us, never mind Nofre." Wren showed it was all okay.

Demetria smiled, happy again. Nofre rolled her eyes again and looked into her magazine.

"I never really had a good one before either," Wren whispered. "The mortal girls made me go to theirs and it was totally boring."

Demetria leaned against her friend. Wren smiled and sat with her comfy as she continued to play with Morty.

"Did you know I wasn't originally called Demetria?" She asks quietly.

"Huh?" Wren looked to her.

"Yeah, I was renamed when I was bitten." the new girl says, sounding almost overly calm.

"Oh," Wren sounded interested. "What's your real name?"

"It was Eileen..." Demetria says. "Eileen Bransky."

Nofre snorted and rolled her eyes again. "Eileen..."

"That name sounds like something a cat would be named, but I like it." Wren smiled friendly.

Demetria chuckled. "I can't go by that name again." she says.

"Understood, just don't call me 'Wrendolyn'." Wren said back, she hated that name, what was her mother thinking of calling her that?

Demetria promised. She itched her neck a little again. Wren smiled, then gently patted Demetria's arm. Demetria smiled, chuckling. 

There was another few hours until dinner. "So, what should we do?"

"Go to the beach and get a quick moon bathe?" Grufftine suggested.

"Play pranks on the boys?" Batoria grinned.

"Give each other makeovers, though none of you will be pretty as me?" Nofre added in, obnoxiously.

Demetria undid her hair, letting it flow over her shoulders, the tight braid had started to ache.

"Oh, your hair looks interesting down." Wren pointed with a smile.

Demetria blushed but smiled. "It gets in the way a lot." she says softly.

"I tried a braid once, it was a pain in the neck... Oops, sorry."

Demetria laughed weakly. Wren shrugged, then leaned back against her coffin. Demetria looked up at the ceiling again. Morty nuzzled gently against Demetria.

Demetria pet Morty. "Good kitty." she says, to keep up appearances.

Morty smiled at the girl, purring gently. 'My daughter is so lucky to have found a friend like you.'

Demetria smiled softly. 'I'm lucky to have her.' she says softly in her mind.

Later again, it was time for dinner. Everyone was in the cafeteria. Oskar opened the closed doors, looked around and shut the doors behind him nervously to make it seem like he didn't come in late.

"Nephew, where were you?" the Count asked, appearing right behind the young boy.

"Oh, umm... Out for some fresh air..." Oskar smiled to him nervously, then went to get dinner like the others.

Demetria kept an eye out for Oskar, her hair still down. Oskar went to eat like the others, having come up to Nestor and Fou for his meal. Demetria smiled at Oskar.

Oskar came around with his plate and looked to Demetria. "Evening, how are you tonight?"

Demetria smiled. "Fine, thank you, how are you?" She asks softly.

"Just fine," Oskar smiled at her very friendly. "Are you adjusting to school well?"

"Well, it's only my first day," she says softly. "But a lot of the people I met were nice." she says.

"Well, that's good," Oskar smiled, deciding to sit with her. "First days in a new place are always kinda scary."

Demetria smiled softly. Oskar smiled back, then started to eat his dinner burger. Demetria ate hers too.

Stoker had a wicked smirk as he dug into his suspenders pocket and took out a huge, ripe tomato and bit into it to let the juice drip and came in between Demetria and Oskar. "Hey, look, BLOOD!"

Oskar gasped suddenly and fainted through his seat.

"Oskar!" Grufftine glared at him.

Demetria fell off her chair too, looking queasy. She didn't quite faint but it was close.

"Oh, dear..." Grufftine saw that Demetria could faint too. "Stoker, how could you!?"

"Hey, it's only a tomato!" Stoker glanced in defense. "It's not my fault if our little vegetarian friends faint if they see a little juice!"

"Does anyone know how to wake them up?" Grufftine sounded worried for Oskar and Demetria.

"Come on, let's take them to the nurse." Wren suggested.


	7. Chapter 7

Oskar and Demetria then woke up in hospital beds. Demetria blushed as she woke up in a hospital bed.

"Ugh, my head..." Oskar rubbed his head, feeling he might have hit it and looked to see they were in the nurse's office. "Oh, my gosh..."

Demetria sat up slowly and buried her face embarrassed in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Oskar turned to Demetria.

"I can't believe I fainted... In front of the school on my first day...." Demetria says softly.

"It's not your fault, that was just Stoker messing around, I just can't believe I fell for it again and he got you too." Oskar sounded angry with the bully vampire boy. 

Fou came to the kids in a nurse's outfit. "Are you kids okay now?"

Demetria looked up sadly. Her eyes were kind of doe like when she was sad.

"Oh, honey, it's not all bad..." Fou took out a lollipop for her. 

"Where's the nurse?" Oskar wondered.

"Night-off." Fou told him.

Demetria miserably sucked on the lollipop, but made sure to thank Fou.

"You two had a bit of a nasty fall," Fou smiled delicately to them. "What happened?"

"Somebody trying to be funny." Oskar nearly scoffed.

"That boy never learns..." Fou gently shook her head.

Demetria whimpered.

"It's okay, honey..." Fou tried to soothe Demetria. "I'm sorry this had to happen on your first day."

Demetria closed her eyes.

"Here, get some rest..." Fou adjusted her pillows.

Demetria didn't want to rest, but maybe it was best.

"Let me know when you're ready to go back." Fou allowed the kids to rest up a bit.

Oskar took a sip of water as he got comfortable in his own bed. Demetria looked at Oskar.

Oskar looked back to her with a friendly smile. "Hey, cheer up, it's not that bad."

Demetria sighed softly, gently.

Oskar took a drink. "So, what was your 'biteday' like?"

"Painful, messy... Horrible." she says simply.

"You wanna talk about it?" Oskar offered a sympathetic ear.

Demetria shook her head. "One day soon, I promise." she says though.

"Oh, okay..." Oskar decided not to badger her about it and make her feel uncomfortable.

Demetria smiled weakly.

Wren came by then. "Hey, guys."

"Oh, hi, Wren." Oskar greeted.

Deme smiled brighter slightly at Wren.

"Did you guys die?" Wren laughed a little.

"Very funny, Wren, Stoker was being dumb again." Oskar defended.

"Yeah, I guess it was kinda stupid." Wren chuckled, finding Stoker's prank funny even though it was totally mean.

Demetria looked at her. She found it funny?

Wren looked back to Demetria. "Oh, hey, don't take it so personal, Stokes always pulling stuff like that. You shouldn't let it get to you."

Demetria touched her neck absently. "But he did it during my first 'day'." she says softly.

"I'm sorry... I guess I shouldn't laugh," Wren said to her friend. 

"You really shouldn't if you want Demetria to be your friend." Oskar gave her a look.

Demetria looked nervous then. "It's okay, all is forgiven." she says, quickly.

"I'm really sorry..." Wren smiled gently to Demetria.

Demetria smiled back softly. Wren took a seat in the chair between the two.

"We're fine now though, someone must've brought us here." Oskar said.

"Yeah, Gruff did." Wren answered with a small smile. 

Demetria held out a hand to Wren. Wren smiled, taking Demetria's hand. Demetria squeezed her hand gently.

Wren smiled. "You okay too, Oskar?"

"Yeah, I'm cool..." Oskar smiled, rubbing his head as he tried to relax before getting back on his feet.

Demetria smiled, adoring at Oskar.

Meanwhile, in the house next to the castle, Polidori was up to his usual plans to expose the vampires to the village, much to his granddaughter, Sunshine's annoyance.

Sunshine had her hands on her hips. "Grandfather, will you stop it!" She scolds. "They're not vampires!"

"You'll see, I've seen them for myself, we'll be famous, dear." Polidori tried to convince her, she was just like everybody else in this town, never believing his true tales to expose the creatures of the night.

Sunshine shook her head. She crossed her arms.

"Suit yourself, I'll be back soon enough." Polidori left her into the night as he collected his wooden stakes and garlic.

Sunshine huffed and scowled.

"So, Demetria, you want flying lessons?" Wren jumped up and poofed herself into a bat, flapping her wings frantically. "I learned in a snap, I can give ya a 'wing' if ya want." She chuckled at her lame joke.

Demetria watched her. "When I feel better, okay?" She asks softly.

"Sure thing, it's tricky at first, especially if you're not born a vampire, trust me, I was there." Wren said, turning herself back to normal.

Demetria smiled softly. "Thank you." she says.

"No problem." Wren smiled.

Oskar was glad that the girls were getting along nicely now, even if Wren found Stoker's joke hilarious.

Demetria smiled softly. Wren smiled back to her. Demetria closed her eyes a moment and rubbed her head, still smiling. Wren decided to let the others rest. There was now an alarm blaring, there wasn't a storm outside, but there was an unwanted visitor at the school drawbridge.

"Stay, please." Demetria says softly. She then looked scared as the alarm blared.

Oskar, Wren, and Demetria all huddled together.

"Wh-What's that?" Wren even didn't sound familiar.

"There's no tornado outside..." Oskar took a peek outside the window.

Fou dashed to the little vampires. "Kids, stay inside, it's that menace again!"

Demetria looked absolutely scared. She whimpered softly.

"Oh, it's okay, Demetria, it's just Polidori." Wren laughed. "For a second there, I thought we were REALLY in trouble."

"No time for jokes, Wren, he's got his stakes and garlic belts." Fou headed her warning.

"We'll stop him, don't worry, he's no Van Helsing." Oskar assured Demetria. 

"Or Buffy." Wren added.

Demetria looked at the mention of Buffy. Oskar looked confused of who this Buffy was however.

Demetria looked down. "As in.... Buffy Summers?" She asks.

Wren looked to her. "I read about her once... When she was a teenager, she moved to a new place with friends like Xander, Willow, people like that... Do you know her?"

Oskar looked interested too.

"Aunt Buffy." Demetria whispers, chuckling sheepishly.

"Wow." Oskar sounded interested.

"Buffy has a sibling?" Wren raised an eyebrow. She hadn't known that.

"She has two... Aunty Dawn and Mama." Demetria smiles, softly.

"Oh, yeah," Wren put a face to her forehead. "I've heard about Dawn too, now I remember..."

"Sounds interesting, so your Aunt Buffy's a slayer?" Oskar sounded scared for Demetria.

Demetria nodded. "She doesn't know me personally, she lives in Sunnydale... My papa was the one who bit me." she says softly.

"Who's your dad?" Oskar wondered.

"Spike." Demetria answers.

Oskar and Wren were fascinated by Demetria's stories and how she became a vampire herself. 

Polidori was heard, he must have somehow come into the castle. "Open up, you vile bloodsuckers!"

Demetria heard this and gulped. She waited a minute, then snuck to the door, motioning her friend to be quiet. She then peeked out, hoping he had gone past. Oskar and Wren kept quiet as told. Grufftine and Batoria were shown down the hall, trying to be quiet as they were trying to avoid Polidori as well, he might have been a crackpot and no one believed his stories of the school and students to be true, but they were actually pretty scared right now. Demetria gestured for them to come over. Grufftine and Batoria spotted Demetria and quickly went to her in the nurse's station.

"Oh, thank Dracula you're okay." Grufftine gave Demetria a quick hug.

Demetria hugged her back. She pulled them in and popped her head out a moment again.

Batoria went to check out Oskar. "You're a weird kid..."

"Don't remind me." Oskar really didn't like to be reminded of his hemaphobia.

Demetria couldn't see him, going to shut the door. 

"Leave this castle at once or face our wrath, Pallus Polidori!" Nestor's voice was heard. 

"You stand back, vile creature!" an elderly man's voice called back.

Demetria blinked, glancing out again. Only the top of her head and eyes visible. Nestor and Fou were shown trying to get rid of Polidori, but were having a lot of trouble. He actually seemed nearly successful this time. Demetria looked wide-eyed. Nestor and Fou had been knocked out.

The tiny man known as Polidori came out, he had a wooden stake and a hammer. "Prepare to go back to where you creatures of the night belong!"

As the only two adults who made her feel fully welcome, Demetria wouldn't stand by as he staked them. She ran out and tackled the man.

The man called out as he was tackled, then looked up to Demetria, not yet noticing she was a vampire. "Young lady, what on earth are you doing here? You should go back home with your mother in the kitchen, there are monsters over here!"

Demetria's face was dark and her eyes were too. "Don't you hurt them." she growls.

Polidori's eyes widened. "Y-You're one of them!"

Demetria growled fiercely. Her forehead now had ridges and her eyes were dark, teeth prominent. All in all, she looked like a female version of her father in vampire form. The old man looked so scared that he dropped his anti-vampire weapons and had to get out of here as soon as possible. Demetria chased him off. The old man screamed as the vicious beast was after him.

The other hiding students looked surprised to see Demetria do this and scare Polidori no less! Soon Demetria had chased them off then nudged the two vampire adults awake. Fou and Nestor's eyes went rapid. Nestor sat up and rubbed his head.

"Uncle Nestor!" Wren cried, running to him and hugging him.

Demetria was still in angry vampire form.

Fou looked to Demetria and had a small smile. "Wow, not bad, kid."

Demetria saw they were okay and turned back to normal. She fell to her knees.

"You gonna be okay?" Fou wanted to make sure.

Demetria gave a weak smile "I think so." she says softly.

"That was very brave of you." Fou seemed to admire the new girl's strength.

"Man, Demetria, you're hardcore!" Klot praised the girl too, very excited.

Demetria closed her eyes slowly.

Fou then picked up Demetria. "I think it's time we all got some rest."

"Yeah, the sun should be up any minute too." Wren agreed.

Demetria nuzzled into Fou. Fou smiled, taking Demetria to her coffin. 

"It's quite late, little ones, get some rest now." Nestor smiled to the students, taking them to bed as well.

Demetria rested in peace, exhausted, but happy. Fou smiled, gently setting Demetria in the coffin, gently shutting it. Demetria didn't seem to care she was in a coffin. Fou and Nestor allowed the little vampires to get to sleep and the older vampires would join them.


	8. Chapter 8

Polidori was getting back home just as Sunshine was getting herself ready for school in the morning. 

Sunshine looked at her grandfather. "What happened this time?" She asks.

"One of those younger ones attacked me!" Polidori cried out.

Sunshine scoffed.

"I could've sworn I saw Oskar with them..." Polidori stopped to think.

Sunshine looked at him.

"How come I've never seen Oskar in school with you?" Polidori was now suspicious of the truly vampire boy in which Sunshine never knew about him being one.

Sunshine looked at him. "His parents homeschool him." she says.

"Have you actually seen his parents though?" Polidori asked her.

Sunshine gave a thought.

"Sunshine, my dear, I believe your friend is one of those vampires." Polidori concluded based on what he knew and didn't know about Oskar.

Sunshine didn't believe him.

Polidori shrugged. "I could've sworn I saw him... With fangs..."

Sunshine started to head to her school. Polidori then went back into his bedroom to think up more plans.

The school bus came for Sunshine to take her away as it waited outside down her block. Sunshine was pondering. The bus took Sunshine inside and it started to drive off to the local school. 

"Hi, Sunshine!" two of Sunshine's friends, Nadine and Grenda, who came to her slumber party greeted.

"Hi~" she says cheerfully.

Nadine had Sunshine sit next to her while Grenda sat in the back.

"Did you see My Little Unicorn last night?" Nadine asked with a smile. "It was so sweet!"

"I know, it was~" Sunshine agreed.

The girls were then talking about their unicorn cartoon. Sunshine more avidly.

While the human children did their lessons and discussions, the little vampires were still sleeping. Demetria slept peacefully. Morty wandered from Wren's coffin and was strolling about and went to see how Demetria was getting along. Demetria opened her eyes, looking calm. Morty mewed to Demetria, then pounced into the coffin, making sure no sunlight came into the new young vampire.

Demetria cuddled Morty gently. "Hello, Morty." she says quietly.

'Hello, dear... Are you well?' Morty nuzzled against the girl.

"Mm-hmm... Just tired... Did I help out?" She asks softly.

'You did well, my child... And you helped my dear brother...' Morty purred.

Demetria smiled, hugging her gently. "I'm like my daddy... Scary, but protective of those I love." she mumbles.

'Nestor's like that too, reminds me so much of our father,' Morty purred with a small smile. 'I'm sure Wren highly appreciates it.'

Demetria smiled, starting to fall back asleep.

'Sleep well, baby bat, you've earned it.' Morty smiled, then pounced out from Demetria's coffin, making sure it was sealed okay, then went back to Wren until the moon would come out and a new night in school would start.


	9. Chapter 9

When Demetria next woke up it was night time. She yawned, pushing the door open of her coffin.

Fou came to wake the girls up and was surprised Demetria was already up. "Oh, hello, dear, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you... Are you and Mr. Nestor?" She asks.

"Pardon?" Fou didn't understand the question.

"Oh, I meant are you okay?" Demetria blushes.

"Oh, yes, we're fine," Fou smiled down to her. "The nurse took good care of us last night and earlier today."

Wren was slowly waking up and clung to Fou, rubbing her eye. "It's too early... Can't we sleep til midnight?"

"On the weekends, Wren." Fou promised with a chuckle as she got the other vampire girls in the room woken up.

Demetria smiled sweetly.

Grufftine rubbed her eyes as she climbed out to join the others. "What's going on tonight?"

"So far just a review on your history with Oxford, nothing too big a deal." Fou shrugged with a smile.

Nofre yawned as she came from her sarcophagus-like coffin. "I need more beauty sleep..."

"Try not waking up at all." Batoria scoffed.

Demetria looked worried. Nofre huffed at all of them and had a death glare for Demetria. 

"Touch her and I'll stake you in your sleep." Wren sent a warning look to the 'princess'. 

"I didn't do anything!" Nofre rolled her eyes, then went to do her evening make-up since she didn't have any servants to do it for her like when she were home.

Demetria flinched, hiding behind Fou.

"Hey, it's okay..." Wren attempted to soothe Demetria.

"What did I do?" She asks softly.

"You didn't do anything, Nofre just likes power and making other girls feel bad." Wren assured her.

Demetria came out from behind Fou.

Fou merely glanced down to Nofre. "Girls, why don't you go brush your fangs?"

"Why bother with no mirrors?" Wren asked as she clutched her fangbrush. 

"Now, Wren..." Grufftine said as she went after her with Batoria and Nofre.

Demetria went to brush her fangs. Grufftine gave Demetria some tips to help her out before she started to do her own. Demetria followed the tips. And with that, Demetria could brush her fangs properly the first time, it was a lot like brushing teeth, but she had a little more to learn. Demetria smiled when she finished.

Grufftine spat in the sink and looked to Demetria. "Nice work!"

Demetria smiled happy then.

"Come on, let's get you to breakfast, okay?" Grufftine offered, holding out her hand.

Demetria was smiling. She knew it couldn't hurt to make more friends with the others too. She took Grufftine's hand. Grufftine took Demetria's hand and walked with her to get to the school cafeteria.

Nestor gave maggot granola, which disgusted some of the students since it wasn't their favorite dish, and he got a special vampire kid brand cereal for Oskar and Demetria to eat for their vegetarian dietary needs.

Demetria took her breakfast with a smile. "Thank you." she says quietly.

Nestor smiled to her in return, then allowed her to go so he could serve the next student. Wren was handing her tray up to be filled with food for her as she would go sit with the others. Batoria was filing her nails at her table, Grufftine was reading, and Nofre was applying make-up. Demetria waited for Wren.

"Thanks, Uncle Nestor!" Wren beamed as she walked off, carrying her tray and smiled once she saw Demetria. "Hey, guys." She sat next to the new girl.

"Hi, Wren." Batoria and Grufftine greeted.

"Hm." Nofre pretended she didn't see her.

"Hi, Wren." Demetria smiled gently.

Wren smiled as she started to eat. "You settle in nicely even though Polidori attacked?"

Demetria nodded. "Yes, I slept like a log." she says.

Wren chuckled as she ate. "Good."

Oskar came into the cafeteria with a letter from Sunshine, but was anxious about it. She said that she wanted to come over for a change and meet HIS family since he always comes over to see her and doesn't know he's a vampire. "What am I gonna do?"

"If you guys break up, can I have her?" Stoker grinned with a dark chuckle.

Demetria looked at Oskar. "Maybe ask the counselor's opinion?" She suggests, hoping there was one.

"I don't know..." Oskar sighed. "My uncle doesn't know about me and Sunshine... I'm too afraid to tell him..."

"What about my uncle?" Wren suggested. "He's smarter than he looks."

Demetria nodded, smiling.

"I'll try..." Oskar was very nervous. "What if Sunshine doesn't like this news?"

"Just take it one night at a time, bro," Wren coaxed, then finished eating her scraps. "Girls are mysterious things..."

Grufftine seemed to get tired of everyone talking about Oskar and Sunshine, no one knew it, but she was actually very jealous of Sunshine and had feelings for Oskar, even if SHE was the former object of Stoker's obsessions before Wren showed up. 

Demetria looked at her. She then looked at Oskar. She looked down at her breakfast and started to eat. The kids just kept eating. Nofre filed her nails, glancing at Demetria, keeping quiet this time. Demetria ate and left only a tiny bit. Morty came in, nuzzling against Wren and purring.

Wren blinked, laughed and picked up her midnight blue cat. "Mortyyyy!"

Demetria looked at Morty and smiled.

"Oh, great, it's Wren's stupid cat..." Stoker scoffed.

"Smarter than you." Wren glanced at him, then picked up her kitten, nuzzling noses with her.

Demetria glared at Stoker. Stoker glared back, sticking out his tongue at her and blowing a raspberry. Tinto seemed distracted at his table. He seemed to be staring off into space and sighing dreamily. Everyone except for Demetria knew what that meant. Demetria growled then glanced at Tinto, tilting her head. Tinto sighed dreamily, for once, his nose not in a book.

"Are you okay?" Demetria asks quietly.

"Huh?" Tinto blinked, then relaxed himself. "Oh, yes... I-I'm fine..."

Demetria blinked, but nodded. Tinto paused a bit and smiled again.

"Ravena must be coming back in town..." Wren whispered to Batoria and Grufftine.

Nofre scoffed. "I don't see what makes HER so special..."

Demetria just looked confused.

"Ravena is Professor Oxford's niece," Wren explained to Demetria. "Tinto has a bit of a crush on her..."

"Oh, okay." Demetria says, she then smiled. That was sweet.

"She's really nice." Grufftine smiled in approval.

"Soft and squishy as a marshmallow." Batoria added, she didn't know Ravena as well as the others though.

Demetria smiled. She'd like to meet the girl.

Wren smiled. "You done eating?" she asked Demetria.

"Yeah, I'm full." she smiles.

"You wanna learn how to fly before class starts?" Wren offered.

"Sure..." Demetria says, though a little nervous.

"It's tricky, I admit that, but it's not so bad once you get used to it." Wren assured her, she took Demetria outside by the lake, but Missy wasn't awake yet and still sleeping until Nestor would come with her food.


	10. Chapter 10

There were wolf howls and crickets heard outside. Demetria smiled at the sounds. 

"It's mostly about focus," Wren sounded very serious as she described flying and changing into a bat. "You have to think of yourself as a bat before you can instantly turn into one... Be the bat.... Be... The... Bat..."

Demetria took a few calming breaths, and tried it out. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated.

"Just imagine yourself becoming the bat," Wren continued as Demetria's eyes were shut. "Imagine you flying into the horizon... The wind in your wings and hair... The breeze just passing you in the endless night sky... Just being a happy young vampire with a future ahead and being a proud creature of the night..."

Demetria concentrated harder and imagined herself being a bat. She felt her feet rise, but wasn't turning into a bat, however she gained her vampire look as she rose.

"Do you feel yourself in the air?" Wren asked, she didn't seem to notice that Demetria was floating. Maybe her eyes were closed too.

"Yes... But, I don't feel shorter..." she says softly, opening her now demonic-looking eyes.

Wren had turned herself into a bat, her wings rapidly flapping to carry her flying body. "Whoa... Never saw that before... Except maybe on TV..."

Demetria looked down and floated to the reflective water, taking a peek. She was full vampire true form. She looked worried, would they kick her out for this?

"Wanna try flying?" Wren offered as she kept flapping her wings, she was amazed with this transformation. "At least you don't have giant ears that can hear a mouse sneeze..."

"Oh, I can hear a bit... but, sure." Demetria smiles about the flying. She felt braver in this form.

Wren smiled. "Alright, follow me, I know a route we can practice... Try to keep up!" She then flapped off, nearly zooming, but not too far away for Demetria.

Demetria flew after her, as it was controlled by thoughts, her face was determined. Wren smiled as she kept her eyes forward and trained Demetria.

Morty was watching from the spot she was sitting in. 'That's my baby girl...' She purred about how wonderful a person Wren was growing up into being, even if Wren had no idea her mother was still watching her in the form of a pet kitten.

Demetria listened and soon was flying good enough. This was fun even and she felt confident she wouldn't make a fool of herself now, thanks to the girl she counted as a best friend. Wren took Demetria back near the school, she came down to the ground and poofed herself back to normal. She then looked at her hair slightly and the pigtails were all over the place, she then quickly rubbed them down and made her hair to look neat and put the ribbons back in place. Demetria landed with a little stumble, but ended on her feet still. Her hair was in its tight braid so it was still neat. She turned back into her more human form.

"You okay?" Wren asked Demetria, smiling.

"Yeah... A bit weak, but not as much as last night." Demetria smiled.

"Oh, no doubt, we're all lucky," Wren said softly. "The Count feels fortunate that we live next door to the world's worst vampire hunter... Too bad we can't say the same for his sister..."

Demetria tilted her head.

"Tinto told me," Wren looked into Demetria's eyes softly. "It's how Oskar came to the school, this happened before I came around though... Oskar's parents were invaded by a vampire hunter, he was able to take out Oskar's father and left Oskar's mother to raise a baby bat all by herself... After Oskar was born, she found she couldn't take care of Oskar by herself or raise him in a horrible world we live in, so when she could, she sent him to live with the Count and train him to become a good vampire since he had no father figure... It was said that Oskar's mother would return someday, but she hasn't..."

Demetria looked sad.

"The vampire life can be hard sometimes," Wren had a small frown to Demetria. "My father was a mortal, but my mother was a witch... She even sent me to my uncle here, she didn't know he had become a vampire since they hadn't heard from each other in over 100 years. He supported me and my mom, but he never liked my dad... I kind of don't like my dad either... We never got along and he was always distant from me... Probably because of my bloodline..."

Demetria hugged her gently.

Wren hugged back. "I'm sorry to dump this all on you... But, you have a right to know... We're all here for each other... Even if Stoker's just as good as a monkey in charge of a circus."

"I needed to know then." Demetria soothes.

"You gonna be okay...?" Wren took her hands softly.

"Yeah, I feel honored you told me." Demetria says softly.

Wren smiled back, then took a look at the time. "Ooh, we better get going, class will start in about 10 minutes."

Demetria nodded and followed her. Wren and Demetria made it to Professor Oxford's class before they would be marked tardy.

"Miss Needlemeyer, glad to see you on time for a change." Oxford said to her as he was about to write on the board as the fellow students were filing into their tables.

Demetria headed to her table, smiling at Wren. Wren smiled back. Stoker looked bored already as he came in. Tinto looked attentive as always, and actually, so did Grufftine. Klot giggled like the little kid he was as he came down with the others. Demetria wondered what they were doing today. Batoria stared out the window, she wished she was outside now, she looked back though whenever Oxford would ask questions.

"Good evening, class," Oxford greeted. "We are doing history right now..."

A few of the students groaned about that. Demetria looked interested. Tinto took out a notebook he had and was ready to write down some notes. Oxford explained the long history of vampires, including some historical notes that mere mortals didn't know, such as vampires having their own Mount for the best Counts of all time and that they were responsible for many things in real world ancient history that mortal children were learning about. 

Oskar found himself thinking of Sunshine again and how he would tell her about his own family, he never told her about him being a vampire, he just didnt' know how she would react, mostly because she had once told him that she didn't believe in the creatures of the night. Demetria listened in, but glanced to Oskar and the others now and then. Oxford's classes always seemed to drag on forever. 

Wren tried to keep herself from falling asleep, but her eyes felt heavy, sometimes she missed the sleeping at night and waking up in day time. Demetria took notes a bit, just in case.

The hour felt like at least 10,000 days, but finally, the class ended. Wren thought it was at least good that Demetria was learning more about vampire culture.

Next time class, we'll discuss threats to our species," Oxford said as he dismissed the group. "Such as Buffy Summers."

Demetria looked up, her eyes widening. Wren visibly cringed for Demetria. Demetria looked incredibly nervous.

Wren came to Demetria. "You gonna be okay?"

"I-I don't know.... Should I talk to him?" Demetria asks Wren, her voice shaky.

Wren shrugged, not really sure. "If you think you must..."

Demetria nodded and bit her lip.

"Want me to wait up for you?" Wren asked.

"If you won't get into trouble..." Demetria says softly.

"I should be fine," Wren smiled, then looked away sneakily. "Whatever keeps me a little while from Lady Kryptina's courses until it's too late..." she then mumbled with a sneaky grin.

Demetria nodded and then went up to Oxford. "Sir..." she starts softly.

Oxford was erasing the board, then looked down and he adjusted his glasses. "Ah, hello there, Demetria... I hope tonight's lesson was well enough for you since you're new to being a vampire yourself."

"Yes sir, I quite enjoyed it... um... I have something to inform you though, sir..." Demetria says, quietly.

"Yes?" Oxford looked to her, showing he would listen.

"Sir... M-My A-Aunt is Buffy S-Summers..." Demetria said quietly.

Oxford's eyes widened. "She is... You know that mindless, slaughtering, manipulative mortal!?"

"Owch, that's cold..." Wren glanced to Oxford, Buffy was nothing like that.

Demetria flinched, like the words had struck her. "Sh-She isn't like that..." she whispers.

"I was told by people before me about her," Oxford sounded sharp. "I don't know about your aunt, but it's what I'm told to teach... She was rumored to be a savage mortal."

Wren narrowed her eyes, then stormed over. "Don't you think Demetria would know her aunt better than you would, Professor Ox?"

"I told you to never call me that, Wren, now don't interrupt." Oxford looked angry with her now.

"My mother is Aunt Buffy's sister, my father, Spike, is friends with my aunt... I think they would not be close with her if she was that bad!" Demetria growls, her face starting to change. No one put her friends down for defending her.

Wren's eyes widened slightly.

Oxford blinked, stepping back a bit nervously. "Erm... What seems to be going on over there?"

"You don't recognize my look similar to my father's? Vampire who killed two slayers and gained his name due to his preferred method of killing?" Demetria growls. "Friends with Buffy and Dawn Summers?!"

"Whoa... Bad butt..." Wren was actually liking how strong Demetria suddenly was.

Oxford blinked. "I'm just teaching what I was told to know..."

"Maybe you should get your facts straight first." she growls.

"Miss Demetria, please settle yourself down..." Oxford told the girl as gentle as he could.

Demetria looked at him sharply, now fully transformed. She scoffed. "Facts straight." she growls and stormed away.

Wren blinked, Demetria was running off quite fast. "Whoa!"

Nofre was walking around, wearing new make-up to get the boys' attention, however, Demetria stormed by so fast, it made her hair fly up and all of her make-up ran on her face. "MAKE-UP EMERGENCY!!"

Demetria growled, stopping by her coffin to grab a duster jacket, and went outside. She needed to cool off, never had she got this angry over mere words. Morty mewed a little in concern for the poor girl. Demetria found a spot that was far enough to not be bothered, but close enough to not be breaking any rules.


	11. Chapter 11

"Very well, Sunshine, if you won't help your poor grandfather, then I guess he'll have to take care of vampire business himself!" Polidori sneered as he left his home with a garlic wreath and bows with toilet plungers for arrows with a few stakes.

Sunshine rolled her eyes slightly. Polidori walked off then to do his nightly hunting. Oskar was hiding behind the house. Demetria started growling, not knowing if anyone heard her not. Sunshine sent one last text to one of her friends. Polidori went off, ready to take on any creatures of the night.

Oskar waited until the coast was clear and looked ahead. "Demetria...?" he whispered, he thought he saw the girl, but he wasn't so sure if he did or not.

Demetria didn't know her spot was right by Polidori's walking.

Polidori left his granddaughter home alone, then went along and looked around, gasping as he saw Demetria's form. "I've never seen anything like that in my books..." he whispered to himself, then smiled darkly. "No matter..."

Oskar then went to Sunshine's bedroom window and knocked on it, as opposed to knocking on the front door like a normal kid. 

Demetria kicked a tree harshly, but in a way not to damage it. Polidori stalked closer with a net to trap Demetria in. Demetria growled and muttered British curses.

"Hello, creature of the night!" Polidori called in a very threatening tone as he came right to the girl. "Surrender to Pallus Polidori!"

Demetria whirled around and hissed. Polidori growled, trying to trap her and then take her to the family basement.

Demetria tried to get free. She hissed again. "Bloody git." she growls.

Polidori struggled a little easily due to being an old man, but he was able to capture her and smirked in victory. "Downstairs you go!"

Demetria growled and struggled a little.

Sunshine went and opened the window, as it was Oskar. 

"Hello, Sunshine." Oskar smiled at the mortal he had strong feelings for.

"Hi Oskar." Sunshine smiled.

"I-I have something to tell you... About my family..." Oskar said, shyly, even more shy than when he first met the girl.

Sunshine looked at him.

"T-T-The thing is..." Oskar gulped. "I-I'm not like... Other boys..."

Polidori kept dragging Demetria and slammed the front door open. "Sunshine, I finally have proof!"

Demetria hissed. "Let me go, you stupid idiot!" She growls.

Sunshine looked surprised and then went to see.

Oskar followed Sunshine, having climbed into her window. They came to the front door to see. "Demetria...?" he whispered, a bit in shock and worry.

Polidori was doing his best to restrain Demetria. "Silence, blood-sucking spawn!"

Demetria glared at Polidori. "I don't drink blood..." she hisses.

Sunshine looked scared, as Demetria was in her vampire form.

"I told you they existed, Sunshine," Polidori grinned. "Don't be afraid, Oskar, she won't hurt you now!"

Oskar looked scared, but for Demetria, he then looked angry. "Let her go, she wouldn't hurt anybody!"

Demetria looked at Oskar.

Sunshine looked at Oskar. "You know this thing?!" She gasps.

Oskar blinked. "Umm... Well..."

"I don't know what you are, demon, but you're coming with me to the basement!" Polidori threatened Demetria, ignoring his granddaughter and her friend.

Demetria tried to struggle, but was taken. Sunshine looked at Oskar still.

"Sunshine... There's something I need to kind of tell you..." Oskar said nervously to the girl he liked.

Polidori kept talking Demetria downstairs. "I may need some help..." he grumbled.

Demetria chuckled darkly.

Sunshine looked at him. "In a second, Oskar... I'm going to help my grandfather." she says quickly, and went to help.

"But, Sunshine!" Oskar cried out. He decided to follow her, he also hoped Demetria wasn't going to get hurt, Polidori may have been a lame vampire hunter, but he was actually dangerous when actually caught someone. 

Polidori had one hand on his back as he walked down his basement stairs to lock up Demetria. Demetria struggled. Sunshine helped get her down and lock her up.

Polidori opened the cage and locked Demetria in with Sunshine's help. "That'll hold you! I told you, Sunshine, there are vampires and monsters in this world, now the whole village will know!"

"I don't feel so well..." Oskar didn't like the sight of this at all. "I have to tell the others..."

Demetria tried touching the cage. Sunshine looked at Oskar.

"Stay in there, I'll call the local news team!" Polidori beamed, rushing upstairs to find the nearest telephone.

Demetria shook her head.

Oskar blinked, then looked back to Demetria sadly. "Sunshine... I need to tell you something... I never had the courage to tell you this before because of your grandfather... But... Well... I-I'm a..."

Sunshine looked at him.

Oskar bit his lip. "Sunshine, I.... I'm a...."

"He's a 'victim', he is the only one who knew about me, but he kept my secret." Demetria butts in.

Sunshine looked at the girl in shock then to Oskar. "Go, go and tell your school they're free." she says, believing Demetria.

Oskar sighed, he still couldn't tell Sunshine. "But, guys, I--"

Demetria looked at him. Her expression was urging him to go.

Sunshine started to push him out. "Go on, she can't hurt you now." she says.

Oskar blinked, then went out the door and sighed. At least he could warn everyone, he ran off back to the acedemy, changing into a bat, and flapping his wings, the easier and quicker way. Demetria looked relieved. She then looked at Sunshine.


	12. Chapter 12

Polidori came back downstairs with a pout. "They hung up on me..." Not really a big surprise there.

Demetria smirked. Sunshine looked sheepishly at her grandfather.

"No matter," Polidori grinned darkly. "You'll be taken care of, and the world will remember the name Pallus Polidori and no longer be the laughing stock of the village!"

Demetria glared at him. Sunshine hugged her grandfather, then as Demetria was only a kid still, decided she would stay to make sure he wasn't going to do anything that was immoral.

"What are you?" Polidori glared at Demetria, not hurting her yet, but held Sunshine close, he thought maybe she was scared.

"You blind, old man?" Demetria asks.

Sunshine blinked.

"You don't look like the vampires I've seen before..." Polidori glanced at her. "They turn into bats! I even captured one and sold it to the zoo, but those little vampires escaped me!"

"Heh, well I'm not..." Demetria says, the only thing she would give away willingly.

"Don't you live in that abandoned castle next door?" Polidori glared at her.

Demetria pretended to be more interested in the room she was in.

Polidori frowned to her. "Come, Sunshine, we have to leave the beast now... We'll deal with her later."

Demetria growled at him. Sunshine went ahead, out of the room, but glanced back.

Polidori shut the door after Sunshine. "I'm afraid I can't let you go off on your own... It's a dangerous world out there. I'll have to pull you out of school."

"No, you can't do that!" Sunshine exclaims.

"Your friends also shouldn't come here, it might be too dangerous, especially Oskar." Polidori commanded, being her legal guardian.

Sunshine narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry, but it's for the best, if I can, I'll get your aunt and uncle to come down to look after you while I'll be away to protect this world from those horrible creatures."

Sunshine glared at him. "No!" She says, crossing her arms.

"It's only what I can do for your safety, Sunshine." Polidori tried to have her understand.

"I've been safe for years, so you can't keep me locked away." she says.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine, but that's final... I'm going to call your aunt and uncle now..." Polidori said to her, walking off to the phone to call a couple of the few people who trusted him.

Sunshine ran up to her room, deciding to run away to stay with a friend. She packed a bag.

Polidori sighed as his granddaughter leave, but he dialed the number to his living daughter's house.

A blonde man was carrying Sunshine's baby cousin Jasper. "Dear, you wanna get that? I'm putting the baby down."

The red-haired woman agreed and went to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello there."

"Oh, hi Daddy!" the woman greeted her father. "How are things over there with Sunshine?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to about..."

Demetria was trying to unlock the lock. The adult vampires were flying over to help save Demetria, making the students stay inside at all costs, they were never allowed to leave in emergencies like this. Sunshine looked out of the window. Demetria managed to pick the lock. She started to make her way out of the basement.

Even though they were forbidden to, Oskar seemed to be among the bats, he was just going to make sure at least Demetria was okay and would take her to the nurse if any injuries were reported.

Sunshine looked worried. "Flock of bats." she gasps.

Demetria started to try and open the door.

Polidori talked with his daughter about having Sunshine and that he wanted her, her husband, and her son to stay over for a little while.

"Oskar, go back to school, you'll be safe there." the Count told his goody two-shoes nephew.

"I just want to help Demetria!" Oskar cried.

Sunshine had to warn her grandfather. "Flock of bats." she tells him.

"That's nice, dear..." Polidori looked down to her, not really listening and continued to talk on the phone.

"On their way." Sunshine adds.

Demetria opened the door, peeking out.

"Hold on, dear," Polidori put the phone down. "Are you alright, dear?"

Demetria slipped out, then saw she had to slip past the two humans.

Sunshine looked at her grandfather. "A flock of bats were on their way here." she says.

"Bats!?" Polidori nearly barked. "Here!?" He then took out garlic powder to throw at them. "This should hold them off."

"Hello, Daddy...?" Sunshine's aunt was heard, left hanging on the other line of the phone.

Sunshine took over on the phone. "Grandfather is busy a second... He'll call you back~" she says about to hang up.

"Sunshine, is everything okay?" Her aunt asked.

"Yes, just a guest who shouldn't be here." Sunshine said, cheerfully.

"Oh, okay, sweetie, your uncle and cousin Jasper will see you soon." her aunt replied.

"Okay... Bye-Bye~" she says cheerfully.

Sunshine's aunt then hung up.

The adult vampires were about to go in and get the girl, but saw her. Demetria started to make her way to the door, trying to be silent. She had only came out of the basement, not the house. The adult vampires were about to go in and get the girl. Demetria hoped he wouldn't turn around and catch her. Polidori went to the front door to stop the 'flock of bats'.

"Stand back, Oskar..." the Count scolded his meddling nephew before they would go in.

Demetria hissed under her 'breath'. She needed to get out but he was in the way. She tried to get to the door so she could slip out. Polidori opened the front door and saw the vampire adults, looking angry, Oskar was hiding behind them. 

It was mostly the teachers, Professor Oxford, the Count, and Lady Kryptina. Fou and Nestor must have been looking after the kids. Demetria looked from behind Polidori, about to slip past. 

Polidori glared at the vampire adults. "I know all about your games, vampires and I've taken one hostage!" He then looked to Lady Kryptina and his heart sank. "Lucille...? Is that you?"

The female vampire teacher looked to him and nodded. "Yes, Pallus, I'm afraid so..." she whispered.

Demetria glanced between them a moment.

"You're acquainted with the mortal?" the Count asked her.

"It's a long story." Kryptina replied calmly.

Polidori was just shocked to see her, he didn't know what else to do now.

Demetria started to sneak past, cringing at the smell of garlic.

Polidori shook his head, then looked to Demetria. "There you are!"

"Demetria, get out of here!" the Count cried to her.

Demetria blinked, discovered and started to try and past her quickly. Polidori was about go after her, but was cornered by the adult vampire teachers. 

"Demetria!" Oskar sounded relieved to see she was all okay. "I was so worried about you..." he whispered.

Demetria hugged him, in a way to apologize.

Polidori came over and saw Oskar and Demetria hugging, he gasped and growled. "Oskar, get away from that demon! I won't let her vampire powers bewitch you!"

The adults looked surprised. How did Polidori know Oskar personally? Demetria turned to look up at him. Sunshine heard and looked shocked.

"Oskar...." all of the adults seemed to say.

"Just leave her alone, she would never hurt anyone!" Oskar stood up for him and his friend. 

"How would you know?" Polidori demanded.

"Because, they are students in my school." the Count finished, slightly dramatically.

Demetria looked at the Count. Sunshine looked betrayed. 

"You're all vampires, I knew it!" Polidori felt victorious, but he looked to Kryptina. "But you too?"

"Yes, my dear, I am..." Kryptina said to him. "I just wanted your blood actually, but I fell in love with you... Can't I ask for your forgiveness and understanding?"

The Count looked dubious he would accept, being a 'foolish mortal'. Oskar looked concerned, he then looked to see Sunshine and he looked a bit worried. Demetria looked at Polidori. Sunshine saw him looking and looked hurt.

"This town is too dangerous to raise my grandchild in, we have to move!" Polidori exclaimed. "Leave now and take your blood-sucking children with you!"

"WE don't suck blood!" Oskar and Demetria yelled in their defense.

Demetria crossed her arms. Sunshine looked down. 

"Just be gone!" Polidori yelled to them, slamming the door behind him. 

Everyone blinked.

"Come, dear, we better get you back..." Kryptina put her arm around Demetria.

Oxford was a little nervous and worried about talking with Demetria about what happened in class earlier that night. Demetria didn't feel she deserved the comfort so gently pulled out from the gentle arm. She was nervous about talking too.

"We better go back now... I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, Demetria." the Count actually sounded sorry for the girl, he rarely used emotion in his voice.

Demetria looked down, now her anger ebbed she was ashamed of herself. Sunshine took the powder off her grandfather. 

Oskar went to Demetria to offer comfort, he turned into a bat like the others so they could fly off back to school. "Come on, Demetria..." he told her quietly and calmly.

Demetria started float. Sunshine opened the door and threw it mainly at Demetria, but the one next to her. 

Oskar flew with Demetria, but then gasped as he had been hit. "Ow!" His wings grew weak suddenly and he looked paler than he normally should.

Demetria went paler too, almost dropping from the sky.

"Oskar, Demetria!" the Count sounded worried for them, being the biggest bat, he swooped down to get them.

"Sunshine!" Polidori was surprised at his granddaughter's actions.

Sunshine looked at him. She sniffled.

Polidori came to her. "Oh, dear..." he went to hug her.

Sunshine wiped her eyes furiously.

"It's going to be okay, dearest..." Polidori gently stroked her golden blonde hair.

Sunshine looked up at him. Demetria wasn't going to be easy to catch, she was human form compared to them. Sunshine looked at him. She sniffled. The Count caught his poor nephew, Kryptina and Oxford worked together to catch Demetria in their grip. Demetria looked weak and pale.


End file.
